


Have I Told You Lately

by xxjinchuurikixx



Series: Ballads [1]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Bruises and Cuts, Established Relationship, M/M, Rod Stewart - Freeform, Soft Feels, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjinchuurikixx/pseuds/xxjinchuurikixx
Summary: Rod Stewart records and a bad day.





	Have I Told You Lately

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing a series of Spideypool fics where ballads of the good ol’ 80s (for the most part) inspire the mood. Enjoy!!  
> xo, mo. Come yell at me on tumblr! [xxjinchuurikixx](http://xxjinchuurikixx.tumblr.com/)

Peter’s jaw is so bruised he thinks it may be broken. His knuckles and lip are split, and his head his pounding. It hurts to breathe, and Peter just wants to lie down. He’s grateful the elevator isn’t currently broken because he doesn’t have the strength to climb up the side of his building. 

He leans against the elevator wall and touches the wet spot that’s bleeding through his suit into his shirt from the edge of a knife catching his side. It’s shallow, but it stings, and Peter can’t believe he had to get stabbed by some car jacker before Dr. Reed called him for help with some… robot things. Peter’s not even sure what happened tonight, but he’s fucking spent, and he digs into his jacket for the keys to his apartment, pressing his head against the door while he jiggles his old key into the lock.

When the door opens, he’s immediately overwhelmed by the smell of his apartment, salty and warm like roasted meat and potatoes, and the glow coming from within. There are about eighty candles scattered around the living and dining room, glowing in little glass dishes that are incredibly sensible when it comes to fire safety.

The main thing that Peter notices is his old record player on the coffee table, Rod Stewart crooning from a slowly spinning vinyl. Peter blinks, his aches and pains relenting when he sees Wade emerging from the kitchen, wearing a gorgeous frilled apron over a pair of boxers, the candlelight casting deep shadows and warm highlights on his scarred skin.

“My Spidey is  _ hoooome _ ,” Wade sing-songs, grinning brilliantly. “I made stew and set the mood. Time for some serious—“Wade’s smile falls when he sees Peter, stepping over to him in three long strides. “Oh, my baby boy. Oh no, who did this to you?” He asks, gently cupping Peter’s face in his big hands.

Peter sinks into the touch, pressing on his cut side. “Some robots did the number on my face. This, uh…” he pulls his hand away, blood smeared on his palm. “I got a little bit stabbed.”

“Petey,  _ I _ get a little bit stabbed. You got  _ stabbed _ ,” Wade says harshly, kicking the door shut and vanishing into the bathroom as Peter delicately shrugs out of his jacket.

“I was grazed,” Peter retorts, dropping his jacket and fussing with his shirt. It seems like it’ll be too hard to lift it over his head, so he just hikes it up a bit as Wade returns with the bandages and peroxide. 

He leads Peter by the hand over to the couch, sitting him down on the arm rest before kneeling in front of him. Wade examines the tiny slice in the suit, then manages to get Peter’s arms out of his shirt without hurting him, leaving the pale gray material bunched around Peter’s neck as he unfastens the suit clasp and pulls the sleeves off. 

Goosebumps break out across Peter’s skin, and Wade kisses the bruise on Peter’s side while he soaks a gauze pad in peroxide. Wade cleans the wound quickly, and Peter barely notices the sting with Wade’s warm hands and soft lips on his skin. After the wound is clean and bandaged, Wade remains on his knees, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist. Peter traces his fingers in absent patterns across Wade’s shoulders, and he realizes the merc is singing along to the newest track playing on the record.

“ _ Have I told you lately that I love you? _ ”

“Oh… oh gosh, no,” Peter says, trying not to laugh.

“Don’t laugh.  _ Have I told you there’s no one else above you? Fill my heart with gladness. Take away my sadness. Ease my troubles, that’s what you do. _ ”

“Wade, did you go out and buy a Rod Stewart record just for this song?” 

Wade kisses the bandage over Peter’s cut, then peers up at him, blue eyes like cut topaz, his lips pouting. “What would I do if I ever lost you? What if some baddie gets you, and you’re gone from me?”

“That’s never gonna happen,” Peter whispers, cupping Wade’s face.

Wade looks away, thoughtful. “Hm, I suppose I don’t know many universes where Spider-Man is dead. Even the MCU has to correct itself for sequels,” he says.

“Stop that. You’re not going to lose me in  _ this _ universe. Understand? So settle your multi-verse brain down and just… serenade me, I guess,” Peter says, sitting forward despite the pain to kiss Wade’s forehead.

Wade nestles into his chest, hands coming up around Peter’s shoulders, making a nest for himself in the space between Peter’s knees. “ _ There’s a love that’s devine. And it’s yours and it’s mine, like the sun. _ ”

Peter slouches over Wade, closing his eyes as his healing factor starts stitching at his bruises and aches.

“ _ And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray to the one, _ ” Wade lifts his head, pulling Peter closer to the edge of the armrest before sliding him down into his lap, where Peter settles comfortably. His legs and arms wrap around Wade, his sore shoulders resting back against the couch arm, and he smiles at his huge dork with those bright hazel eyes, overwhelming Wade with his beauty.

“ _ Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there’s no one else above you. You fill my life with gladness, take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles, that’s what you do. _ ” Wade presses a kiss to Peter’s bruised jaw, then nuzzles into his neck. “ _ Ease my troubles, that’s what you do _


End file.
